


A dose of attention

by Sylencia



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Falling In Love, Kinda, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-29
Updated: 2018-10-29
Packaged: 2019-08-09 16:43:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16453604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sylencia/pseuds/Sylencia
Summary: Tobirama has noticed that people tend to forget that Madara too is a founder of Konoha. He noticed that Madara needs attention. And he's willing to give him some. (He didn't plan to develop feelings.)





	A dose of attention

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kaiyaru](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaiyaru/gifts).



> Here I am, with some smut ! Don't look for plot, it all went to that other fic I wrote (to come soon but don't ask when!) 
> 
> As always, I can summarize and the title is terrible :D
> 
> Also, Kai, I dedicate this fic to you for your birthday <3

Convincing Madara Uchiha that having sex with him would be a good idea hadn’t been easy. For obvious and understandable reasons, Tobirama was fully aware of it. They used to be enemies, after all, he almost killed Madara's remaining brother during their last battle, but deviated his own blade at the very last moment, giving Izuna a scar on his side rather than a fatal blow. Tobirama had let himself be convinced by his brother that peace was achievable. He had believed Hashirama's words at the very last moment and had decided to work for it.  
  
Hashirama had been right. Madara was indeed a reasonable man, a good man and not the bloodlust demon Tobirama always thought he was. During the last months, Tobirama had witnessed it so many times while in Konoha’s streets. He had seen Madara kneel in front of kids to listen to them talk, smiling all the time and nodding at them from times to times. He had seen Madara help some of them get back to their home as they were lost and couldn’t find their parents anymore, holding their hand and whispering reassuring words to them. He had seen Madara enjoy the summer festival, wearing a yukata that made him look like the least threatening version of himself, eating candies and laughing at Izuna’s words.  
  
All these little scenes had been carved into Tobirama’s mind, memories he couldn’t shake and slowly, he had fallen for his former enemy. Which, considering, was a pretty bad idea. Because despite all this, it was Madara still, and Madara had showed himself almost unstable sometimes, especially when the village was under attack. Answering to threats in disproportionated manners. Using his most powerful techniques with little restraints and taking the life of their opponents without blinking.  
  
Tobirama talked about this with his brother. Not Hashirama, Hashirama would have been over protective of his friend and would have found excuses to all of Madara’s behaviors. No, Tobirama went to Itama, who was a medic and had seen his fair share of over the top behaviors.  
  
Itama's answer had been simple. Madara had given away a lot to create the village, half his clan turning against him when he still was refusing it and his own position in the village sometimes forgotten, as people only ever talked of Hashirama as the founder of Konoha. Protecting the village so vehemently was his way to find himself a spot in there, to continue to exist. He couldn’t accept being put aside. He needed attention, once in a while, because he gave so much on a daily basis. He needed at least one person to see the truth of his heart.  
  
It didn’t take long for Tobirama to realize that he was that person. He was the one to notice all the little things about Madara, when everyone else was blind. Even Hashirama didn't see all of them, too busy himself and crushed under his many responsibilities. And for a long time, Tobirama refused to accept it, he refused to admit the feelings that had slowly been growing inside his heart, because of all the time he spent observing Madara, because of how many things he noticed about him, the way he never did with anyone else.  
  
He had fallen for that man. Hard. And it was bad.  
  
Now, Tobirama wasn't exactly like his brothers. Hashirama had a ton of lovers in the past, both men and women as he didn’t care for genders, and it had forced Tobirama and Itama to just move out and find their own housing. Itama .. always was more discreet about it. Tobirama saw him hold that girl’s hand when they were teenagers, kiss her cheek and smile, he sensed a couple of people leave the house early in the morning too but Itama kept it all for himself. As for Tobirama, he wasn’t exactly a sexual man. Mostly because he didn’t have the time and he never met anyone that interested him longer than a couple of days. He wasn’t completely inexperienced, he knew a couple of things and he had been told he was a great kisser too. It didn’t mean he was an expert though.  
  
That being said, flirting clearly wasn’t his forte. Flirting with Madara Uchiha revealed itself as the most frustrating and difficult task Tobirama ever tried before. Tobirama didn’t know if Madara was ignoring him or not catching the hint, which wasn’t helping. It was as if the Uchiha was oblivious to a point where he didn’t even acknowledge him and Tobirama didn’t know what to do anymore. He had tried everything. Asking Madara if he wanted to eat out with him, under the cover of a work related task, he had asked Madara to stay around in the office they shared with Hashirama in hopes to do something, anything that might make Madara see what he was doing. Madara had focused on his scroll so much that Tobirama wasn’t even able to get a word or two from him. And Madara left before Tobirama could even make a move.  
  
He even tried inviting Madara to the festival, to enjoy it together. Madara brought Izuna along and Izuna, seeing more than a blind man should be allowed to, spent the whole time snickering and making rude comments when Madara was too far to hear.  
  
The subtle way wasn’t working. It was all Tobirama could think about at the moment, leaning on his hand as he was trying to decipher the handwriting on that scroll. It wasn’t working at all and yet, his attraction for the man didn’t falter. If anything, Tobirama had started to think it was cute. How could his brain even associate Madara Uchiha with cute was over the top to him. An error in the script. And yet, as he glanced toward the other man, saw his focused air, the way his hair was falling in front of his eyes, the soft hue in his eyes as he was working … that man was absolutely beautiful to him. And cute too.  
  
But if the subtle way wasn’t working, Tobirama thought, he had to try a more direct approach.  
  
He was met with confusion, lots of weirded out looks and just as many doors slapped to his face when he offered Madara a physical relationship. Which wasn’t exactly what he wanted, sex wasn’t his goal. Not the only one at least. But Tobirama had thought that it might be easier this way. He didn’t know about Madara's feelings for him, he didn't know what place he had in the man’s heart.  
  
He started to get the idea after the third time Madara glanced at him, this morning. Last night had been yet another failed attempt, and Tobirama had dressed up for the occasion, leaving his usual outfit behind and wearing a yukata in hopes it fitted him better. Madara did look at him from head to toes several times, dark eyes shifting over his form and lips a bit tense but this time, Tobirama didn’t even have the time to speak. Madara had stated that he was too busy and he had closed the door.  
  
Still. These glances were different. They felt different and Tobirama didn’t know why. It distracted him all morning long, as he couldn’t focus on anything else and Madara didn’t stop with them. It didn't need to be a sensor to feel how insistent they were and Tobirama found himself shivering under the attention. He didn’t know if his failed attempts had done anything but he had Madara's focus now. He only hoped it was in any positive way.  
  
It was only at lunch break that Tobirama received an answer to his questions. Hashirama had been gone for a long time already, stating he was going to grab snacks in order to avoid paperwork and he wouldn't come back before long. One of his usual strategies and the two of them, too used to them to care anymore, let him leave without blinking. It was around noon when he heard Madara’s chair move, and he stopped himself from looking up, because he didn't want to be creepy.  
  
He was forced to when Madara's legs appeared in his field of view, right in front of his desk and before he could say anything, Madara was leaning down, placing a hand on his cheek and pulling him into a kiss.  
  
It wasn’t a very good kiss. It was hard and sloppy and it took a moment for Tobirama to realize that Madara probably didn’t kiss many people before. It wasn’t surprising, Madara was .. hard to approach before, or so he heard. His place as the clan leader, among the Uchiha was sacred, after all and for all his life, people had considered him different, a gift from the Gods themselves because of how strong he was. Things clicked together in Tobirama’s brain and yet, he didn’t deem necessary to take the lead in that kiss, leaving it to Madara to make it enjoyable for him.  
  
It turned very good after a couple of minutes and a few pauses in between, the two of them short in breath and eyes half closed. A quick learner, an obligatory feature for any good shinobi. Tobirama decided to show Madara how it was properly done when Madara seemed relaxed enough with the idea of kissing him.  
  
He hadn’t thought Madara would moan and stumble against the desk, as if his legs had given up on him.  
  
“Your place, tonight ?” Tobirama eventually whispered, earning himself a nip at his lower lip but Madara nodded.  
  
Madara didn’t speak, he didn’t say a word afterwards. All he did was to walk back to turn around and leave the office, as it was time for lunch now. Tobirama didn’t get to see his face, nor his expression but. He felt like it was positive enough. He hoped it was.  
  
To say Tobirama was waiting for the day of work to end was an understatement. He was restless. On edge, almost and having Madara on the other side of the room acting as if nothing happened was as annoying and frustrating as it could get. It would have been almost hurtful, hadn’t Madara looked up at him, once or twice. His face oh so neutral, his expression blank but with something in the eyes that made Tobirama rethink everything he had thought before. It wasn’t weirded out with him that Madara had been. But with himself. For wanted him, a Senju. It was understandable. But it made Tobirama even more confident with the whole thing.  
  
Madara’s home was like any other. A small little traditional house with one bedroom and an office, or so Tobirama thought when he reached it. Nothing but the emblem of his clan on the door to make it different. None other Uchiha did this. It seemed to be only their clan leader. Izuna didn’t even live there, he had his own place a little further along the street. The fact that he was blind didn’t bother him more than it should after all.  
  
It took Madara a moment to open the door after Tobirama knocked. As if he had been hesitating, as if he wasn’t sure it was what he wanted anymore and Tobirama, as much as he had been direct with his offers, wouldn’t impose it on Madara if Madara changed his mind. He wasn’t that kind of person.  
  
But Madara was looking gorgeous tonight. Wearing a dark silk yukata, making his fair skin stand out, his hair tied into a high tail and Tobirama was quite certain it was the first time he ever saw the Uchiha with his hair tied up. A strange sight but a welcomed one.  
  
The second thing Tobirama noticed, after Madara, was the smell of incense. It was faint, it was delicate and flowery and intoxicating as well. He never knew Madara liked to burn some, he never imagined Madara was that kind of person. Tobirama himself had a whole collection of these, it always helped him relax after a long day in the Hokage's tower. Maybe Madara burned some in order to relax before his arrival ?  
  
Tobirama didn’t have the time to greet the man. Before he could react, Madara had grabbed the front of his shirt and pulled him down for a kiss. The door wasn't even closed yet, anyone passing by would see but Madara didn’t seem to care. Tobirama decided he shouldn’t let it bother him either. He didn't mind if anyone saw them after all. His goal wasn't just to spend time in Madara's bed. He wanted them to be .. something.  
  
Now wasn’t the time to think about it. They’d have plenty of time later to discuss their relationship and Tobirama wanted to focus on what they had at the moment instead. For Madara was kissing him, his lack of experience showing again a little but Tobirama thought it might come from his nerves. Of course, a shinobi like Madara shouldn’t be nervous but. This was different, wasn’t it ?  
  
A kiss was a kiss, after all and Madara didn’t seem uncomfortable with it.  
  
The next step was touching. Tobirama didn’t know how Madara would react to a simple, candid touch, he didn't know what the Uchiha would be comfortable with but they couldn’t just stand there and kiss like teenagers. Well, maybe they could. It was great after all the time Tobirama spent trying to get to that point and he was happy with it already. But he wanted more and he hoped Madara did as well.  
  
First, Tobirama touched Madara’s cheek. A soft, touch, barely gracing his skin to see how Madara would react. But Madara leaned into his hand, ever so slightly and Tobirama smiled. Still, he was slow when he wrapped his other arm around the man’s waist, to keep him close and made them step back against the near wall. Madara huffed when his back touched it but his fingers tightened on his shirt and he leaned up, as if asking for more and Tobirama was eager to provide, deepening the kiss and shifting his hips against Madara's a little.  
  
Madara’s lips parted at that, in a silent gasp and Tobirama glanced at his beautiful face before he kissed his open lips, his hand going from Madara’s cheek to the back of his neck.  
  
“You are gorgeous,” he mumbled, because he had to tell Madara at some point anyways and he tried not to be too satisfied when Madara closed his eyes and swallowed hard. It wasn’t easy though. He hadn't thought a simple compliment would make Madara react this way.  
  
“Keep the talking for later, Senju,” Madara answered and Tobirama smiled at the fond tone in his voice.  
  
But he did as he was told, he stopped talking and he kissed Madara again, slow and deep as he did in the morning. It seemed to have the same effect on Madara as the Uchiha wrapped both arms around his neck as if it was his only way to keep himself straight, leaning heavily against the wall at the same time and Tobirama couldn't say he wasn’t a little proud of himself. Because if a simple kiss could have such an effect on Madara, he couldn’t wait to see how he was going to react when they’d reach the bedroom.  
  
Tobirama hesitated, still, when he thought about touching a little more. He didn’t know how Madara would react to it, he didn’t know if it was too much too quickly but Madara looked so pliant already and Tobirama took it as a hint to take his chance. And so, he caressed Madara’s side, as his hand was on its way back up his chest, he pushed the yukata to the side to reach his shoulder and he shivered at the feel of Madara's heated skin under his palm. A great feeling it was, indeed, and it took him a moment to process the fact that Madara had stopped kissing back.  
  
Half opening his eyes, Tobirama saw the way Madara had closed his, the way he was biting his lower lip. He felt his fingers tighten on the back of his shirt and Tobirama wondered, for a split second, if anyone ever touched Madara like this before. It probably wasn’t a good idea to ask, it would ruin the mood but. Tobirama couldn’t shake it away. Madara looked so sensitive, oh so receptive. He hadn’t imagined it would be anything like that.  
  
Then, he looked down at the portion of skin he had uncovered and the only thing that passed through his brain was the need to put a mark on there. That, though, he wouldn’t do it in front of the still opened door and Tobirama pulled back slowly, giving Madara a chance to stop him if he had changed his mind, then he closed the door.  
  
“We’ll be more comfortable in the bedroom.”  
  
Madara didn’t say a word as he led him there. He held his hand between his fingers, pulled him along the hallway and opened the door slowly to reveal a comfortable place with a big bed. Bigger than Tobirama’s, the Senju noted but it didn’t matter much at the moment. Wrapping an arm around Madara’s belly, Tobirama buried his face against the crook of his neck, biting the spot he had chosen before, then sucking at the skin with little restraints. It would be hidden under Madara’s usual outfits anyways. And it held no possessive meaning to him, he only wanted to taste Madara's skin and seeing how Madara was leaning against him again, the Uchiha wasn’t bothered with it.  
  
It was followed by a couple of soft kisses on Madara’s now red spot, Tobirama trailing them slowly along the man’s neck, until he reached the back of his ear and he closed his eyes there, nuzzling at the few stranded hair that had been too short to be pulled into the tie.  
  
It was that moment when Madara decided to turn around so they would kiss again. He seemed to be fond of kisses, as he was leaning close and up against him for them and Tobirama couldn’t say he wasn’t enjoying himself either. He was. He truly was. He never felt this way with his previous partners, never felt that burn down his guts, the need to do more, to actually be active in a physical relationship and he didn’t know if it was because of the moment, or if it was Madara but. He didn’t care. Nothing was important enough to distract him tonight.  
  
The feel of Madara's hands on him, though. The slow, almost hesitant caresses, the way his fingers traced lines on his chest, down to his sides and his hips. Tobirama had thought many things about Madara, how he would be if this was to happen but he never imagined he’d be so soft. He hadn’t imagined he would be careful with him. Not with their history.  
  
Tobirama wasn’t complaining, though, feeling himself relax under the attention and the taste of Madara’s tongue against his. He couldn’t ignore had he had grown to need this as well, after observing Madara for so much time, after noticing all these little details about him and Tobirama hummed into the kiss, he pushed Madara toward the bed.  
  
Madara stopped him before he could stumble back. He looked up at him, his eyes darker, his look accusing. A wrong step, or so Tobirama realized and to get himself forgiven, the Senju buried his face against Madara’s crook of the neck and kissed him there.  
  
“Have you changed your mind ?” He asked, keeping his tone equal. He wouldn’t mind it, if Madara decided they should stop. He wasn’t going to push the issue. It was already a feat they were there, kissing and touching and being soft with each other when they could be found arguing often enough, sometimes close to use their fists to defend their respective ideas, in the Hokage's tower.  
  
But Madara shook his head and with a clever movement of his hips, he turned them around, pushed him down the bed and placed himself on top of him.  
  
Tobirama’s breath came out very short when Madara kissed him again. Short and almost difficult because being on his back with Madara Uchiha himself on top of him wasn’t exactly a good position to find himself in. Not when it was triggering all his alarms and all his instincts were kicking in and he hadn’t imagined it would happen. He had prepared himself for this moment, he had accepted the idea of liking Madara and wanting him. Still, his brain and years of fighting were doing their thing and Tobirama felt his hands tighten on nothing, his chest heavy.  
  
“Relax,” Madara mumbled, nuzzling at his neck and caressing his scalp with lazy fingers. “There’s a kunai under the pillow if you feel the need to stab me.”  
  
Tobirama scoffed, almost feeling insulted that Madara had picked up the hints so easily but he did slide a hand under the pillow, just to feel the weapon and the wave of alertness instantly passed. Madara didn’t seem to be bothered with it, obviously aware of the tension that still could be found between them. He hadn’t accepted going on his back to begin with, after all. They still were wary of each other. It was natural, considering. And it would take some time to pass, were they to do this on a regular basis.  
  
The annoyance didn't last, as Madara kissed him again. He was becoming better and better with this, playing with his tongue and nipping at his lips. Tobirama couldn’t help wondering if Madara ever kissed anyone before him, or any recently because he seemed so inexperienced in the matter, even with how quickly he was learning. Tobirama shivered hard when an arm was wrapped around his neck, when Madara shifted closer to him and settled more comfortably. His hands found Madara's hips at that moment, then slid up his back and down again until he could touch the man’s amazing butt.  
  
Madara moaned at that. It took Tobirama all he had not to roll his hips against Madara’s in need, as the sound of it turned him on even more. It was delicious after all, a song to his ears.  
  
Tobirama couldn’t help looking at Madara, though. Actually looking, when they weren’t kissing, to try and register all the little details of his face. His half lidded eyes, his parted swollen lips, the way he was breathing, panting for air. The way some wild strands of hair were sticking to his face already. Gorgeous indeed and Tobirama wished for a moment that he would remember this for as long as he could.  
  
Something was bothering him with this sight though and Tobirama was quick to find what it was. For he had learned to like Madara in his entirety and it meant everything of him. So, he moved a hand, following the strong line of Madara’s back, trying not to smile too much when he felt the man arch his back like a cat and he grabbed one end of the tie that was keeping all of Madara’s hair together into a tail.  
  
“At your own risks,” Madara was quick to warn him, pushing butterfly kisses along his jaw. “Do not complain about it. I won’t tie it up again, it takes too much time.”  
  
Tobirama tilted his head to the side, amused with the Uchiha’s serious tone but he didn’t hesitate when he pulled on the tie and freed Madara’s beautiful hair. A complete mess it was, Tobirama doubted Madara ever brushed it properly often enough but it was part of him, wasn’t it ? It was one of his most recognizable feature and Tobirama wouldn’t do without it. Hell, he couldn’t even imagine Madara without his long hair.  
  
Running his fingers through it was an impossible task at the moment, even if Tobirama made the note that he would need to untangle it later. So, Tobirama settled with what he could do, sliding his fingers along thick strands and pulling on them a little in order to see what Madara’s reaction would be. He wasn’t disappointed when Madara's eyes rolled back and he moaned, moving closer as if trying to entice him to do it again. Tobirama didn’t need to be told twice. Not when Madara's reaction seemed so pure.  
  
Then, for a second, Tobirama was stunned. Did he just see a glint of red in Madara’s eyes ? Had his sharingan activated ? Was it even possible ? Tobirama didn’t know how to react. He only ever feared them, for good reasons. They were powerful and destructive and Tobirama knew what they were capable of. He also knew that Madara's current eyes were Izuna’s, freely given by his younger brother or so Hashirama said, so Madara wouldn’t go blind from overusing his eyes. Why would Madara use them in this context, though?  
  
But then, Tobirama saw how entirely too relaxed Madara was, not hesitating to touch him, even if it was only his shoulders and his chest for now, fingers soft over his shirt, he saw how Madara was enjoying himself and he wondered if he had been even conscious that his sharingan activated.  
  
It didn’t matter, Tobirama eventually thought as Madara was kissing him again, slow. For the moment was so soft, full of trust despite everything, despite how he had needed to know there was a kunai under the pillow to relax. They were taking all their time, even if Tobirama wouldn’t mind getting rid of some clothes as he was getting too hot now. Still. He had never imagined that kissing Madara Uchiha would feel so great. He had never imagined he would be so comfortable with it, with him straddling his lap, crouching down to stay close but not close enough for their hips to enter in contact. Hell. Tobirama wasn’t even sure it was sex he wanted anymore. He was aroused yes and painfully hard but .. but he’d spend hours kissing Madara if he could. It worked so well between them. More than he ever thought it would.  
  
That was until he shifted his hands on Madara’s amazing butt and heard Madara moan again. The shiver of pure lust that ran up his spine then down again reminded him of all the little scenarios he came up with when he had been flirting with the Uchiha, of all the images which had flashed through his mind. Madara on top of him never was one of them, strangely enough but he couldn’t say he didn’t like it. Madara looked glorious from there. Very much so.  
  
But Madara’s hips shifted under his hands. They rolled and Tobirama clenched his fingers on Madara’s yukata when he felt the other man’s cock rub against his. The touch was quite faint, mostly because of the clothes they still were wearing, just enough for them to acknowledge it but Tobirama couldn’t deny it made him feel good. And from the look on Madara’s face, it was his case as well. That heated glea in Madara’s eyes made Tobirama bite his lower lip.  
  
“Maybe we should .. undress a little.”  
  
Madara's answer was an agreeing groan and another shifting of his hips.  
  
Tobirama couldn’t say he wasn’t disappointed when Madara stood from the bed and turned around to take his yukata off. He would have loved doing that for the other man, to push the kimono off his shoulders, kissing them and revealing his body centimeter by centimeter but that would do for tonight. He’d have other occasions. Tobirama was sure of it. But it allowed him to rid himself of his own clothes, all of them at once as it seemed that Madara was doing the same and he shivered as the air hit his heated skin but he focused on Madara again, his cock hardening, if it were any possible, at the sight by the bed. Madara, his back to him, completely bare and his hair slowly brushing against his butt, as he was stretching for a second.  
  
Madara faced him again. Tobirama wasn’t lying anymore, sitting in the middle of the bed, cross-legged with his cock heavy between them, waiting. He saw the way Madara's eyes shifted on his form, his eyes, at first, then his chest, following some of his scars, especially the gush at his side, courtesy of Izuna. Then they settled on his cock and he licked his lips in what seemed to be an unconscious tic.  
  
Tobirama extended his hand. A silent invitation, if Madara wanted to take it, if he didn’t change his mind and he waited like this. For a moment, he thought that maybe, Madara had changed his mind. Then Madara stepped forward, he knelt on the bed, straddled his thighs again, placing his hands on his shoulders and Tobirama wrapped both arms around his waist.  
  
The touch of their skin together made them shiver hard. Tobirama closed his eyes under the intense sensation, he hid his face against Madara’s neck, near the mark he sucked on his skin earlier and Madara kissed his hair in answer.  
  
“Do …,” Tobirama hesitated, as the words were hard to choose. “Do you have some oil ?”  
  
Madara nodded but he made no move for it so Tobirama understood that he’d rather be kissing again for now. His lips were claimed, fingers tangling into his hair and Tobirama happily leaned forward, smiling as Madara choked when their now bare cock pushed against one another. Sensitive he was and Tobirama couldn’t help wondering how he’d react if he went down on him and decided to give him a blowjob. He was good with that too, or so he was told. Tobirama didn't take any pride from it.  
  
A question was floating through his mind, though. An important one they would need to sort soon. Tobirama didn’t care either way, he was up for anything, concerning what was coming, he had tried both roles and loved them the same. But he didn’t know about Madara, he didn't know what he preferred and he didn’t want to use their current position as a hint. Madara straddling his lap didn’t mean he would stay like this, did it ?  
  
That was until Madara shifted. Not much, he didn’t leave his lap but he stretched to the side until he could reach the small wicker basket he kept there and grabbed a flask from it. Why was Madara keeping this at arm’s length was a wonder, as Tobirama was quite sure by now that sex wasn’t something Madara indulged in often. It would be a surprise if Madara even told him he had lovers recently. He wasn’t going to ask, though. But Madara didn’t seem to care telling him.  
  
“Izuna gave it to me,” Madara explained with a half smile and looking up. “He seemed to think I might need it soon.”  
  
Tobirama barely resisted the urge to roll his eyes. Of course, Izuna would give his big brother lube. Especially after the festival, when Madara brought him along after Tobirama invited him out in what he hoped would be a date. Gods, Tobirama hated him so much sometimes.  
  
Placing the flask on the side, though, Madara was quick to kiss him again, and Tobirama leaned back on the bed happily when he felt the Uchiha press himself against him to this result. Oh, how he liked feeling Madara’s weight on top of him, how entirely too good he was feeling, caressing the man’s back slowly, up to his neck and down the the back of his thighs. Madara’s skin wasn’t as scarred as his, thanks to the sharingan and how early he developed it but Tobirama didn’t miss them either. He followed some of them. Madara answered with a soft moan and a nip at his lower lip.  
  
Then, Madara sat up. Tobirama’s breathing hitched in his throat at the feel of Madara's cock pushing against his, at the weight and the friction it triggered, and he blinked when Madara tilted his head to the side.  
  
“Would this be pleasing to you ?” He questioned and there was no hesitation in his tone, only wonder.  
  
Tobirama swallowed hard. Then he nodded. It would be perfect this way, he decided and he was surprised Madara would want it this way, that he’d want to bottom even if from the top but Tobirama wasn’t going to complain. Never.  
  
Madara smirked. A mimic that made him look so much like Izuna, on the moment but Tobirama shook the thought away immediately. It wasn’t Izuna that he wanted. Izuna was nothing but a friend. Madara .. it was different. Oh so different.  
  
Tobirama then glanced toward the flask. He didn’t want to rush things, he wasn’t sure how Madara would react. Madara had been quite clear when stating he would bottom but still. Still, he was Madara Uchiha.  
  
Before Tobirama could do anything, though, Madara was kissing him again. Soft and gentle, despite the way he was pushing his cock against his. Tobirama didn't resist long, as he wrapped his arms around the man’s back, caressing his skin again, then kissing his neck when Madara seemed too overwhelmed under his touch. He turned them to the side, only because he could, he bit his lower lip when Madara placed his ankle on his butt to keep him close.  
  
“Have .. you done this before ?” Tobirama then asked, genuinely concerned about it. He didn’t want make a mistake, after all. He didn’t want to hurt Madara either.  
  
“A couple of times,” Madara whispered against his lips, leaning into his touch when Tobirama caressed his face. “I’m not entirely inexperienced, Senju.”  
  
Tobirama smiled, because of the teasing in Madara’s tone. He couldn’t help it, seeing how Madara wasn’t using his first name but it was endearing in a way. It was cute and he chuckled when he saw the amused gleam in Madara’s eyes. But it was good news. Not that he would have minded, if Madara had been completely inexperienced. It only meant he didn’t have to be extra careful with him.  
  
“Alright, then,” Tobirama breathed out, grabbing the flask and pouring some of its content on his fingers, spreading it thoughtfully. It was some good quality oil, he thought. It was going to be perfect. “You relax and I’ll be taking care of you.”  
  
Madara didn’t move, when Tobirama touched him, when he circled his entrance in order to spread some oil there and help him untense. He knew how weird the touch might feel at first, he went through this before, especially when he had his first sexual experiences but Madara didn’t seem bothered with it. On the contrary, his lips parted, eyes rolling back and he nodded as if to tell him to just go for it. Tobirama did just that. He pushed his middle finger in, slowly, careful still, knuckle by knuckle, watching the Uchiha attentively. He was looking oh so comfortable at the moment, oh so trustful and Tobirama wasn’t sure what he did to deserve this. He wasn’t sure where it came from but he was happy with it.  
  
Just like for everything else, Madara was sensitive. One finger made him moan loudly, with the second, he trembled against him, nuzzling at his neck and shifting his hips in need. Curling his fingers, Tobirama was almost startled when Madara bit his neck but he smiled.  
  
“Feels good ?” He teased, because he couldn’t help it.  
  
“Just shut up.”  
  
Tobirama snickered as he started to thrust his fingers in and out in a slow pace, gentle but not too much as he could feel how relaxed Madara was. There was no resistance against his fingers after all, not the slightest and gods it felt good. It did, to have such a willing partner. Not that the previous ones ever were unwilling but Madara was so pliant with him. It turned him on so much.  
  
Madara’s moans were filling the room, loud and clear with no restraints and Tobirama added another finger quickly, moving all of them in a slower pace, but as deep as he could. Madara was clearly enjoying himself, if the red hue on his cheeks was any hint of it and Tobirama couldn’t resist rolling Madara on his back, settling between his hips but only ever using his fingers on him as he was kissing him deeply. Gods, that man was going to make him go crazy. He hadn’t imagined Madara would be so hot, that he could even be like this, so receptive.  
  
“Tobi,” Madara moaned, his back arching as Tobirama was making sure to poke at his prostate with each thrust of his fingers. It didn’t last, though because Tobirama stopped, retreating his hand and smiling at the needy sound that escaped Madara's lips. It wouldn’t do, if Madara climaxed like this. Unless Madara wanted this, and this only. Then, Tobirama would give it to him happily.  
  
It was Madara’s turn to roll them around, though. Soon he was straddling his hips again, panting, his skin reddened and his hair cascading everywhere and he was looking down at him. Almost dominant. But seeing how Madara didn’t care about being on his back just before, it probably wasn’t this. Something else. Something Tobirama couldn’t grasp just yet.  
  
Still, Madara didn’t bat an eye when he grabbed the flask to pour some of its content on Tobirama’s cock, spreading it slowly on his length. Tobirama shivered under the touch, as his cock was aching now, in need for more. His partners usually took some care of it before going for the main dish. He didn’t exactly mind it if Madara didn’t. They’d have the time to mess around again later.  
  
The way Madara positioned himself on top of his cock, slowly letting it sink into him as he lowered his hips, never looking away … it almost had Tobirama come. It was a close call, a very close one and he choked on a moan. That man would be the death of him, that much was obvious but Tobirama smiled anyways. Seeing Madara finally answer to his flirting and offers had triggered one great feeling in him but .. being there, with him, the two of them bare to the bone, not shying away. Not feeling uncomfortable with what they used to be, how they were enemies. It was overwhelming and Tobirama grabbed Madara’s hand, to pull him closer, he kissed him, slow and deep and he moaned when Madara shifted his hips, when he took his cock even deeper.  
  
Then, Madara sat up again, his strong body shivering under the feelings and Tobirama placed his hands on his thighs, waiting just a second, to see if Madara was going to move himself or if he’d have to be a little active. Again, he didn’t care either way. Especially not when his cock was deeply buried into Madara, comfortably nestled there. An amazing feeling indeed. Tobirama wasn’t sure he ever felt like this before.  
  
Then, Madara moved. And Tobirama’s mind went blank at the sensation, at how good it felt. It was slow at first, as Madara was bracing himself on his knees, his hands on his belly, with a roll of his hips. It was when it hit him properly. He was having sex with Madara Uchiha. He was and gods, it felt glorious. Good and hot and natural and he wasn’t sure where that feeling came from, seeing their usual relationship but Tobirama wouldn’t complain, he was very happy with it. To a point where he started to forget his own name. Who cared, after all ? They didn’t need names at the moment.  
  
Slow it was, until it wasn’t anymore. Not that it became rough. But Madara set a proper pace for the two of them, gritting his teeth as he did, biting his lower lip. For a moment, Tobirama wasn’t even sure Madara was aware that he was around anymore, enjoying himself on his cock and riding it easily enough. Not that he minded because seeing Madara pleasure himself was .. amazing. Watching his mask crumble slowly, eyes closed, his skin turning into a delicious hue of red, his hair sticking to his face and his eyebrows knitted together. What a sight it was indeed and Tobirama couldn’t help reaching for Madara’s waist, caressing his skin slowly.  
  
Madara moaned loudly at that and he opened his eyes again, red flashing under his lids. Tobirama was certain he saw them this time and the sharingan didn’t disappear again. They remained in Madara’s eyes, almost glowing under the lights and Tobirama's breathing hitched in his throat but he fought his reflex to look away. They were not a threat at the moment. Far from it. Madara had showed he trusted him before. He would show he had some trust back as well.  
  
“Tobi,” Madara moaned, leaning down for a kiss and stopping his movements for a short while. “Feels so good.”  
  
“Do you want me to …,” Tobirama started but he was interrupted by the shake of Madara’s head and another kiss before Madara sat up again and resumed his movements, slower now. He was looking so close already, surely because of how sensitive he had seemed ever since they started and Tobirama couldn’t say he’d be able to last hours either. Already, his cock was throbbing in need for release, the heat building down his guts.  
  
He hadn’t imagined watching Madara ride him this way would be so arousing.  
  
Madara clenching around him was the only hint Tobirama needed to know they wouldn’t last longer. And he had wanted to pull Madara closer, to kiss him and hold him but Madara leaned back before he could even think about doing it, bracing himself on his feet rather than his knees and his movements becoming quicker. Tobirama wasn't able to hold back, this time, as Madara's muscles were tight and hot around his cock. He climaxed in a spasm, his hands going on the other man’s thighs, his nails digging into his skin and his name falling from his tongue in a groan.  
  
Madara, on his side, continued for a dozen of seconds, eyes tightly shut, his own semen dripping loosely from his cock because of the over stimulation, until he couldn’t move without spasming anymore. Tobirama was quite sure Madara had overdone it, had ignored his own climax, in order to stimulate his prostate the best he could, hence having several orgasms on a row. Tobirama had tried this before, one evening he couldn’t sleep and the idea of masturbating and using fingers was all he had in mind. He had needed a few tries to reach this state but .. it had been so intense he nearly passed out.  
  
Madara had obviously done this before. On his own or with a partner, Tobirama couldn’t care less. The only thing he cared about was to be able to witness this and maybe, one day, be able to trigger this state himself.  
  
The Uchiha all but collapsed on top of him, when his muscles gave up on him. He hadn’t even taken the time to free his cock, or to clean the mess his semen did on Tobirama’s abdomen. Tobirama ignored it all, wrapping both arms around Madara and kissing his face where he could reach, caressing his skin and smiling as Madara wouldn’t stop shivering.  
  
“Fuck,” Madara was cursing but Tobirama wasn’t sure he was addressing him in particular. It was only a curse falling from his lips as he was catching his breath, his overheated skin sticky with sweat and his hair glued to it, everywhere. He was gorgeous, Tobirama couldn’t help thinking as he placed a hand at the back of his head and pulled him into a soft kiss. Gorgeous and oh so amazing.  
  
It didn’t take long for Madara to feel some discomfort, he shifted his hips in order to free his cock, never pulling away still. His eyes closed and his lips parted, he was trying to breath properly again. Tobirama couldn’t stop watching him, very much happy himself, content with what just happened, with how good it felt. Because if Madara was feeling as great as he was, they would do it again, wouldn’t they ? Tobirama had completely forgotten why he had wanted to try at first, how he had thought that Madara needed attention, maybe.  
  
No, it was so different now. As he had observed this man, he had slowly fallen for him and sure, having sex before having dinner together wasn’t proper but .. who would dare judging them ? They were two of the most powerful shinobis in Konoha. They could do as they wanted.  
  
It took Madara a long time to come down from his high. He had probably fallen asleep in between, Tobirama realized when he saw the sleepy air on Madara’s face when he looked up. It was fine, though. Tobirama had nowhere to be, he had made sure no one would bother him tonight and no one would look for him in Madara’s bed either.  
  
Madara pulled him into a kiss. One soft kiss that made his toe curl in pleasure and Tobirama couldn’t help it, he held Madara as close as he could, trailing fingers along his back and his butt. His mind was so blank at the moment, because of his recent orgasm, he could barely think about anything but Madara and his weight on top of him and Tobirama loved that state so much, he was so comfortable at the moment, with Madara Uchiha naked with him. He didn’t want it to stop. He wanted to stay there all night long. Even if they didn’t have sex again, he didn’t care about that.  
  
“I’m going to take a bath,” Madara whispered, out of the blue and sitting up so suddenly that Tobirama groaned as the fresher air hit his skin. “There’s tea in the kitchen if you want a cup before you leave.”  
  
Before Tobirama could say anything, Madara was gone, grabbing his silk yukata along the way.  
  
Tobirama was confused. What just happened? Why had Madara left, seeing how comfortable they had been ? Did he do something wrong ? Should he had said anything ? He couldn’t imagine what went through Madara’s mind, it was never easy to follow his reasoning but this ? Tobirama was lost. He was pretty sure Madara had enjoyed himself before. They had good sex, even if Madara had preferred him to stay passive and it had been hot over all. The trust they had shown each other had been mind blowing as well, as Tobirama never imagined it would ever happen.  
  
So .. why would Madara leave like this ?  
  
It took Tobirama longer than he’d admit to sit up, his muscles sore despite everything, he stretched his back, groaning as it popped a little and he sighed. He was hoping it wouldn’t end like this. Of course, he wouldn’t force Madara into anything he wasn’t comfortable with but .. they did good together, didn’t they ?  
  
Madara was soaking in the bathtub with a hot towel over the eyes when Tobirama opened the door. His hair was a mess, floating all around him, making the water almost appear black as it was everywhere and Tobirama couldn’t help staring for a moment, as it was one nice sight. Then, he grabbed the small stool Madara used to clean himself, he positioned it near the tub and leaned down to kiss Madara's lips as he was sitting down. Communication, he thought, was what they needed at the moment. If Madara was willing to talk, that was.  
  
“Is there enough space for me as well ?”  
  
Madara didn't tense, he didn’t show any discomfort when he nodded. His way to allow him in, or so Tobirama thought and he used the small towel as well as the nearby bucket to clean himself before he stepped into the bathtub as well and settled in front of Madara. It wasn't very comfortable, considering the fact it probably wasn’t built to welcome two grown men and his legs were folded a weird way so he could fit. It took Tobirama less than ten seconds to grab Madara's hand and pull him to him.  
  
To his surprise, Madara didn’t resist. He let it happen and he sighed when he placed his neck against his shoulder, his head falling back beside his as he was sitting in his lap.  
  
“I do not wish to have another round,” Madara started without being asked, his tone firm. “Before you start thinking about it.”  
  
“I didn’t,” Tobirama said, kissing the mark he sucked on the other man’s skin slowly and closing his eyes as he was relaxing.  
  
Madara hummed a non committal sound, between a groan and a sigh but he didn’t say anything else and Tobirama wanted to talk, he had many things to say, things to ask as well but the words didn’t come to him. Instead, he kissed Madara’s neck slowly, wrapping both arms around his belly, he breathed the soft perfume of the essential oil he had added to the water, the same he caught earlier and he closed his eyes.  
  
Now, that was a great moment. Tobirama wasn't one for unnecessary touching, he always cringed so hard when his brother grabbed his arm or hugged him but it was different when it came to partners. Then, he would happily cuddle with them, feel them close and he usually had a hard time letting go. It had felt so wrong when Madara left the bed just before.  
  
Communication, Tobirama then reminded himself, he hummed against Madara’s soft skin.  
  
“Do you want me to leave?”  
  
For a long time, Madara didn’t answer. He didn’t move, he didn’t tense either. For all that time, Tobirama wondered if the man had fallen asleep again.  
  
“No,” Madara eventually breathed out. “You’re comfortable enough. You can stay for as long as I soak.”  
  
Tobirama huffed, a smile on the lips, he kissed Madara’s skin again.  
  
“What about when we’re done bathing ?” Tobirama questioned, hoping it wouldn’t be too much for Madara. He didn’t want to push it too hard, he didn’t want things to become weird. Not when they were so easy at the moment.  
  
“All I have to offer is tea,” Madara admitted with a shrug.  
  
This time, Tobirama frowned. He was even more confused than before. Was Madara avoiding the question? Or was he pretending not to understand?  
  
Before Tobirama could clarify his words, though, Madara sat up slowly. He reached for the towel that had been covering his eyes, taking it away, he frowned back at him, his dark eyes showing probably more than intended. Confusion, mostly. Then, they widened a little.  
  
“This .. wasn’t a one time thing for you, was it ?”  
  
The question made Tobirama snort against his will. He couldn’t help it, it was too funny on the moment to realize that Madara had thought that all he did until now had only been with the goal of getting into his pants, when he clearly would have had it easier with basically anyone else in the village. Not that he wanted anyone else in the village but still.  
  
“Oh,” Madara breathed out at his reaction, then he looked in front of himself again. “I see.”  
  
“Now,” Tobirama cleared his throat, hoping it would help him stop smiling. “Do you want me to leave ?” He repeated the question, hoping Madara would get it right this time and Madara huffed at him.  
  
“What I said earlier still stands,” Madara pointed out as he reached for Tobirama’s hands underwater, entwining their fingers for a split second as a way to tell him to stay. “I do not wish to have sex again tonight.”  
  
“Fine by me,” Tobirama nodded, leaning down to kiss the Uchiha’s shoulder, then he smiled. “There’s something far more important that I want to do anyways.”  
  
It took some time to find a proper comb in Madara’s bathroom. Not because it was a mess, but because it had been hidden from sight quite thoughtfully, so no one would find it. Tobirama grew up with Hashirama though and Hashirama always stole his stuff to hide it away.  
  
But, as he settled back in the bathtub and a grumpy Madara reluctantly agreed to sit in his lap again, Tobirama was feeling great. Sure, brushing Madara's hair and getting all the tangles off of it was going to take half the night but he was fine with it. Especially with how Madara moaned against his neck, when he scraped his scalp with shampoo, after he assured Madara that he would fill the bathtub again himself as it was going to soil the water. Madara's protests died out against his skin anyways at some point, the Uchiha half turned to him, his arms around his neck and his lips nipping at his skin as he was working on his hair.  
  
Tobirama didn’t know where this was going to lead them, seeing how strong they both were in terms of personality, how they often clashed and needed time to address each other politely again. And he knew a couple of persons, if not the entire village, who was going to gape at them if they decided to ever show they were something.  
  
It probably was too early to even say they were something, Tobirama knew but .. seeing how relaxed Madara, how comfortable and peaceful .. he had high hopes. And he was going to fight to make it work. He had fallen for Madara, after all.  
  
He’d be an idiot not to take that chance to be with the man he liked.


End file.
